Companions
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Series of short Todd/Blair stories. some may follow the GH storyline, others may not. chapters 3,4, and 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

It didn't matter what Todd did. He couldn't escape who he was or what he had done. He knew that he had hurt people- that's who he was. He also knew that he was meant to be alone-he was cool with that. He deserved that. No one owed him anything. Well, that much wasn't true, exactly. The world hadn't been fair to him, and karma had not been his friend-perhaps rightly so. So when he met Blair Cramer, he wasn't looking for what he found that night- a chance to redeem himself and what he ultimately found-love.

When he met her he didn't know that night would change the rules, the game, everything. All bets were now off. She was not like any other woman he had ever met before. Yes, she needed something from him, probably his money, but what good was money if you couldn't be needed? But Todd also got the very real sense of a connection, a deep connection, kindred spirits maybe-unlike with any other woman he had ever known before.

She was broken, that much was obvious. The way she talked about Max, about not needing anyone-it was painfully obvious to anyone within earshot that Blair needed someone, anyone, more than ever And for some reason Todd could relate. For someone who claimed to want to be alone, to not to need anyone, he always somehow found himself surrounded by people. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was a different story. He could give or take people, but tonight there was something about companionship that suited him just fine.

Companion. Sure, he'd like to go further with Blair. Who wouldn't? She was sex on legs. But in all actuality he wasn't looking for that, not tonight. And it seemed like what Blair had to offer was just a little bit better than that in its own way. Connecting with someone was a basic human need, but it was more than Todd knew that he deserved. So when it happened he felt a little guilty but somewhat pleased at the same time. It was as if he knew that he had gotten away with something, not quite like what he had in the past. But it was different this time.

He wasn't fooling Blair, now was he trying to. Usually with women there was an ulterior motive, but with Blair he knew what he was getting into- trouble, probably, mystery, yes, but complications, definitely. She came with a past, but so did Todd. Oh most definitely he did. But tonight wasn't about the past. It was about the present-about tonight- and the possibility of what might be. Yes, tonight was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

2) Hurt

Todd did it again. He'd hurt Blair again and again and he didn't know why. It was just who he was. He destroyed everything that he touched-it was in his nature, the nature of the beast so to speak. That was the reality of his life, so maybe it really was better to push her away, throw her away with both hands than to risk getting hurt again.

He wasn't perfect. He screwed up, all the time, every day. But with Blair he thought that he had found a chance at redemption. She had seen him for who he was and had accepted him anyways. But every dam had a breaking point, and he had found hers. He reached the end of the rope with no room to wrangle Todd knew he had no one to blame- the fault was entirely his. But if truth be told, he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Some risks were just worth taking.

3) Burned

Blair had done it again. She had messed up and this time there would be no next time. No happy ever after for this Prince and his Cinderella. So much for happy endings, not that Todd had ever believed in them to begin with. They were for fools, for they needed something to believe in. Not Todd Manning. He believed in himself and that was all he needed. And everyone in his life confirmed that he was right in doing things that hurt them, to twist the knife just a little bit further. He'd long conditioned himself to never trust again, to never believe a word out of their mouths. So why should it surprise him that Blair should lie to him again? Why should this time be any different than the last few times? He hurt her, she hurt him, that was the way things worked. But it was time to draw a line in the sand, might as well start now. He couldn't go on fighting forever. Well, he could if it were up to him, but at what point was this really about him anyhow?


	3. Chapter 3

Burned

Blair had done it again. She had messed up, and this time there would be no next time. No happy ever after for this Prince Charming and his Cinderella. So much for happy endings, not that he ever believed in them to begin with. They were for fools, for they needed something to believe in. Not Todd Manning. He believed in himself and that was all he needed. And everyone in his life confirmed that he was right in doing things to hurt them, to twist the knife just a little further. He'd long conditioned himself to never trust another person, to never believe a word out of their mouths. So why should it surprise him that Blair should lie to him yet again? Why should this time be any different than the last several times? Why should he be different for that matter He hurt her, she hurt him. That was the way things worked. But it was time to draw a line in the sand, might as well start now. Couldn't go on fighting with her forever. Well he could, it if were up to him. But at what point was this really about him anymore?


	4. Chapter 4

Regrets

Todd wasn'ta afraid of dying, not after what he had been through. There were many times in his life where he thought that he was as good as dead, but after losing 8 years of life he couldn't imagine what else was left to fear. Sometimes all he had left were his memories, and even then he didn't know if he could call them his own. What was in a name anyways? Turned out- everything.

There were moments of shame, moments where he wasn't so proud of who he was or what he'd done or where he'd been. Before Irene, there were moments where he'd have given anything to have worn the shoes of any other man. Not that he didn't have regrets. A man could torture himself to death with a lifetime of regrets if his mind would let him. Turned out Irene took care of that for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Marry Me

Todd was uncomfortable. He knew what he wanted to happen but he had no idea how he was supposed to make it happen. He wasn't exactly the get down on one knee kind of guy, but if that's what Blair wanted then that's what he would give her. He wasn't exactly sure what happiness felt like, but he had a feeling that this was close to it. He and Blair were getting along-very well- and Starr was learning some new tricks. She was walking now, and there was no doubt she knew who her daddy was. Before Starr came along, he never had imagined himself a father, but now he could not picture any other life.

As he watched Starr toddle around on the playground, Blair turned to him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." He looked as Starr walked upon the fresh patch of grass.

"You're thinking something. You're awfully quiet," Blair smiled, shoving back a lock of his golden brown hair from his face.

"Do you think it's possible to be happy? I mean, do you think it's possible for me to be happy?" Todd asked.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I think so. I mean I'd know it if I weren't."

"I think you just answered your own question."

"What about you, Blair? Are you happy?"

"Hold on, I have to get Starr."

Blair did as she said she would, and Todd watched as she placed their daughter in the stroller.

"You never answered my question," Todd accused.

"What do you want me to say, Todd?"

"I want you to tell me you're happy. I don't want to be in this thing alone. I want you to…"

Blair studied him closely,. "You want me to what? Tell me."

He thought about what he wanted to say and decided to go for it. "I want us to be a family, Blair. You, me, Starr."

Blair laughed. "We are a family, silly."

"I want you to marry me."

She laughed then looked around. "You're serious, aren't you?"

He fumbled around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for, and pulled out the biggest diamond ring she'd ever seen. She looked at him in amazement.

"You're right I'm serious. I've been wanting to ask for a while now but I just haven't found the words. But it all makes sense. You're happy, Starr's happy, and you know how I feel."

"no, I don't. Tell me," Blair coaxed. "I need to know how you feel before I can answer."

Todd looked at Starr, who was laughing and that relaxed him. "Blair you know I love you."

"it's just nice to hear sometimes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to marry me or what?"

Blair also looked at Starr then turned to Todd. "You know what? I think I just might marry you. Did you hear that, Starr? Mommy and Daddy are getting married. Would you like that?"

Starr just laughed and Blair leaned down and kissed her. Blair then took Todd's hand and he knew that everything was going to be all right. If only she didn't find out what he had done this time.


End file.
